


Ode to my love

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, and boy there's a lot of them, every time i have to type in those tags i hate myself a little more, no karen i don't care about your opinion elu will be together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: There is a phone, an old brown jacket and Eliott's feelings for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Ode to my love

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll go back to writing fluff prompts. Not today though.
> 
> Enjoy! Much love <3

“Like this?”

“Stay still.”

“Make sure to get my good side!”

“Oh my God,” Eliott laughs, falling backwards on the bed as Lucas flexes his arms with a scrunched-up expression. “You’re such an idiot, fuck.”

“Hey! Eyes on the star here.”

Eliott huffs out another quiet laugh before sitting up. He brings his phone up to eye level, waiting until the lens focus on Lucas’ figure, and taps. Snap after snap, Lucas changes position every few seconds, each more ridiculous than the last one, and Eliott’s sides hurt from laughing this much.

He thinks this is the most fun he’s had in months. With them in their tiny apartment, loud laughter echoing against the walls, the summer sun disappearing behind the buildings.

Lucas sticks his tongue out, and Eliott’s eyes crinkle with something akin to happiness. He takes another picture.

This fucking boy, he’s gonna be the death of him one day.

“Are you sure this is my good side?” Lucas asks again, throwing him a glance from where he’s staring at the window. “Yann laughed at me when I showed him my student ID card last semester.”

“As if you have a bad side. And Yann is a tasteless moron.”

Eliott watches as Lucas’ lips twitch.

He manages to take a picture before Lucas is turning around, one arm already poking out from under the t-shirt he’s wearing. Eliott gives him an amused look, but Lucas just shrugs, getting out of the t-shirt and throwing it at Eliott.

Eliott catches it easily.

“I got tired.” He says, the corner of his lips quirking up. “I wanna try on something else.”

“Be my guest.”

There’s mirth in Lucas’ eyes when he turns to look over his shoulder. “Well yes, aren’t I half the owner of this apartment?”

Eliott rolls his eyes with amusement. Still, he doesn’t miss one second of Lucas walking away from him.

The grey sweatpants he has on are loose around the ankles. They look soft; incredibly soft, drawing the curve of his ass perfect, and the waistband hugs his waist in a way it has Eliott wondering if his fingers would warm over if he slipped them under it.

There’s only so much a man can do when the guy you’ve been committed to for the past few years bends over right in front of your eyes. With no fucking shirt on. He’s not even ashamed when he feels something stir inside his pants, mouth going dry at the sight of Lucas’ spine arching up.

He wants to run his hands across that smooth back. Cover his shoulders with kisses and let his mouth trail down until his lips are swollen. He wants to pull him apart with his tongue, and let Lucas do the same to him. There’s no self-preservation when it comes to them; they take, and take, and take until the air in the room is sucked dry.

He’s never been this stupid for anyone before, ever.

“Holy shit.” Lucas’ voice cuts through Eliott’s mind. “I had forgotten we had this here.”

Eliott frowns as he watches Lucas disappear into the wardrobe completely. “What are you-?”

And his thoughts die at his mouth.

“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Lucas asks with a smug grin. His hands go to smooth down the brown jacket draped over his body, pulling it open enough for Eliott to catch a glimpse of his nipples.

The phone gripped between Eliott’s hands slips onto his lap.

He watches entranced, irrevocably captivated by the expanse of sun-kissed skin standing right before him. The jacket looks huge on him, hanging off his shoulders loosely and reaching past his hands. A protective flare raises inside of him at the sight of Lucas wearing his old jacket, a sense of possession that he rarely, if almost never feels.

Lucas’ whole body is a masterpiece. His toned chest makes Eliott’s lips tingle from afar, his flat stomach begging to get a set of teeth sunk into it.

“So?” Lucas asks again. There’s humor in his voice, but Eliott knows where to look. The faint pink on top of his ears isn’t just from the heat in the room. “Are you gonna take a picture or are you gonna stare at me forever?”

Eliott smirks.

Holding his phone up to his face, he frames Lucas in the middle of the shot. He notices the second Lucas sees right through him. Right through the screen, he sees Lucas’ eyes drop down for a second, gaze dancing by where there’s a bulge right between Eliott’s legs.

And then he’s looking right at the lenses, stealing Eliott’s breath away, and with it goes all of the composure that was left in him. Because Lucas looks at the lenses, and he wears that teasing smile that has been directed at him so many times. Because Lucas looks at him, and he lets his eyes fill with lust when his eyelids drop, and Eliott knows he’s not posing for the camera.

He’s posing for him.

And then slowly, ever so slowly, Lucas’ hand travels towards his groin. His eyes flutter closed when he grabs at his crotch, moaning softly as he squeezes before rubbing his palm over it. His blue eyes are bright on the screen, but the only thing Eliott notices are the fingers that slip under the elastic waistband of Lucas’ sweatpants.

He takes a snap.

Lucas’ thumbs toy with the waistband of the sweatpants. His fingers brush against his skin ever so slightly, and a shiver runs up Eliott’s spine when he thinks of getting his hands on him, too.

His hands freeze on the shutter when Lucas shows an extra inch of skin.

“Lucas…”

It’s said like a question. Like a breathless plead, his heart beating out of his chest as he watches Lucas reveal another inch of skin, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his hooded eyes staring at the camera.

 _Can I?_ He wants to ask. _Can I do this? Should I stop?_

But no words come out of his mouth, tongue tied between one moan and the next one.

“You can.” Lucas’ voice is surprisingly calm over the rushing of his ears. Eliott’s eyes snap up to Lucas’ face, finding pools of deep blue lust staring back at him. “I know you want to. I’m giving you permission.”

And what is he supposed to say to that?

So he says nothing.

He stays completely silent, taking snap after snap as Lucas starts to pull down his sweatpants more decidedly. There’s complete quietness in the room, only his ragged breathing echoing against walls, heavier and heavier the more skin Lucas shows.

His mind goes numb with want, heat growing from his chest and climbing up his neck, spreading down to his belly and making the inside of his underwear uncomfortably hot. Lucas takes it a step further, pulling down on the fabric enough to see the perfect outline of his dick catching on the waistband, and Eliott bites his lip so hard he’s afraid he’ll draw blood.

“Christ.” Eliott curses, squeezing down on his crotch with craving desperation.

It’s enough to encourage Lucas, who gives the camera one last tilted smirk before he’s pulling his pants down to his ankles.

Lucas’ dick breaks free from his pants. The pink at the tip stands out next to the tan of his stomach, and it twitches against his belly under Eliott’s stare. It matches the color in his chest, and in his cheeks and the top of his ears.

Eliott doesn’t know where to touch first.

“Holy fuck, Lucas.”

He sounds fucked out already, he realizes. And they haven’t even begun.

Fuck.

“Yeah?” Lucas asks. He’s looking at Eliott through his eyelashes, tucking his chin to his chest so a few strands of hair fall over his eyes.

There’s always that moment in someone’s life that breaks your identity in two, and from that moment on, you think of yourself as the person you were before, and the one you’re after. There’s a moment that reaches your core; that has such power over you it feels like everything that comes after is controlled by it.

For Eliott it was Lucas.

There had been a party, at the very beginning, and it says a lot about Eliott that he doesn’t remember much from it. Except from Lucas’ body under the neon lights that night. They’d been dancing, maybe with the wrong people, but they had gotten it right at the end. And then Lucas had tilted his chin up, and his tongue had been peeking out from his pretty lips when he smiled.

And Eliott knew he wanted him.

It happens again this time.

Lucas rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, and then his pink tongue swipes over the bruise he’s left there.

The phone flies over Eliott’s back.

It goes over his head, how he’s sitting on the bed and a blink after he’s so close to Lucas their noses almost touch. But it happens, and his heart beats at his throat, and Lucas’ face is warm under his palms.

“You.” He enounces the words carefully, whispering them in the gap between their mouths, feeling Lucas’ fingers dig into his arms. “Are the most fucking beautiful piece of art I’ve ever seen.”

Lucas sighs, and the breath that leaves his lips makes the hairs at the back of Eliott’s neck stand.

“Hmm.” Lucas hums happily. His hands slide up Eliott’s shoulders until they wrap around his neck, and he pulls them closer together. “Tell me again.”

Eliott coaxes open Lucas’ mouth with his thumb. He slips the finger between Lucas’ lips, pressing down on his bottom lip until he can feel teeth scrapping at it, and it’s not until he feels a hot tongue swirling circles around it that he lets go to crash their lips together.

Their mouths slide together, lips on lips moving eagerly with slick noises. Lucas’ tongue is in his mouth, and his nose drags across Lucas’ cheek when he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

He can feel Lucas’ jaw working under his touch when his mouth parts. The grip on the back of his neck that Lucas pulls at when he nibbles at his lower lip before sucking on it. The heat between their faces, burning up his mouth until it’s tingling, and the shivers shaking Lucas’ shoulders whenever their tongues are pressed flat together.

“You look so hot,” Eliott pants between kisses. He presses harder against Lucas, until his back hits the wall, until their crotches rub together, until Lucas moans against his mouth. “Just standing like that. Fuck.” He leaves a trail of spit down Lucas’ cheek as his lips travel down his neck. “So fucking hot.”

Lucas loosens his grip at the back of Eliott’s head, grabbing the hand on his cheek before pulling it down between his legs. The second Eliott’s fingers brush against his length Lucas hisses.

“You gonna do anything about that anytime today?” He asks.

Eliott smirks against his neck before sucking a bruise behind his ear. When he pulls back, his tongue laps at the bruise softly, and he lets his lips drag down the expanse of his neck. Lucas gasps as Eliott runs one finger up his shaft lightly.

“Is that enough for you?”

“Not,” Lucas breathes. He makes a little _ah_ sound when Eliott’s tongue runs over the mole at the base of his neck. “Not quite.”

With the hand that he has free, he pulls the front of the jacket open, fitting his hand against Lucas’ ribcage. With every kiss pressed down further, the heart under his hand beats louder, and he makes a show of taking one of Lucas’ nipples between his teeth, staring up as he rolls it around his tongue.

“Fuck.” Lucas’ eyes are clenched shut, mouth falling open with breathless gasps. “Fuck, Eli.”

He keeps drawing soothing circles on Lucas’ hipbone, even as Lucas’ moans turn impatient and his own jaw starts to ache hallway down Lucas’ stomach. The skin is warm under his lips, smooth when he draws on it with his tongue, and it makes the swell in his lips worth it when he feels Lucas’ stomach quivering.

“How about now?” He asks, and his lips brush against the base of Lucas’ dick.

Lucas exhales. “That’s better.”

With one last kiss to the inside of his thigh he wraps his mouth around Lucas.

He hears the bang on the wall as he slides his hands down Lucas’ body, looking up to find Lucas’ head leaning against the wall. From that position he sees the way Lucas swallows when he grips the back of his thighs, just below his ass.

He hums around Lucas’ dick, taking in his mouth as much as he can. Lucas’ breathing turns shallow, flush spreading to his cheeks. His mouth falls open every time his dick hits the back of Eliott’s throat. His fingers twitch hopelessly at Eliott’s hair, hips moving in aborted motions as Eliott bobs his head up and down.

“Lucas.” He rasps out, pulling away. He speaks between flickers of his tongue at the head, making Lucas moan loudly. “Lucas.”

“What?” Lucas pants. He looks down at Eliott. His face is red, glassy eyes twinkling with lust and mouth bitten red, shiny with spit. It’s enough to make the tent in Eliott’s pants impossibly tighter. “Fuck, what?”

Without saying anything, Eliott lets go of his grip across Lucas’ thighs, guiding his hands to the back of his head. Through his eyelashes, he watches the way a breath stutters out of Lucas’ chest as he intertwines their fingers on his hair.

He swallows Lucas inch by inch, head bobbing down to the pressure their hands make on the back of his head. The sound that comes from Lucas reminds him of a wounded animal when Eliott’s nose brushes against his belly.

“Holy fuck, Eli.” Lucas chants. He cards his fingers through Eliott’s hair, setting the pace. “Holy fuck, you’re so good.” His voice sounds breathless, out of it. Fucked out, even though Eliott is the one with a dick in his mouth. “I’m so fucking lucky.”

Eliott lowers his hands back to hold Lucas’ hips in place, digging his fingers into the swell of his ass. He hollows his cheeks, sucking, licking, humming at the back of his throat when Lucas’ body starts to get restless under his hands.

“Eliott,” There’s begging layered with desperation in his voice. His thighs tremble, and the flush in his chest gets redder with every heavy breath he takes. He’s so fucking beautiful, it feels like it might consume Eliott whole sometimes. “Baby, please. Oh my god,”

From the bottom of his fucking heart, it burns a craving that Eliott has never felt before.

He pulls away.

He shoots up on wobbling knees, trapping Lucas against the wall. Lucas makes a confused noise, but Eliott shushes him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His lips move frantically in search of Lucas’ mouth, hands tugging at the hem of his own t-shirt to take it off himself.

Lucas kisses back just as enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s middle and pressing their chests close together. His dick gets trapped between their bellies, and with every shift in their position Lucas mewls against Eliott’s mouth.

“I needed to touch you.” Eliott whispers with urgency. His hands run up and down Lucas’ sides, over the back of his thighs, under the swell of his ass. He clutches Lucas closer to him, holding him tight as he presses hard kisses to Lucas’ lips.

He’s never felt this kind of desperation; the one where your heart is at your throat, where you feel like the life will slip out of your fingertips if you don’t bury them in someone’s skin.

“Please. I had to kiss you. Please, Lucas.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for anymore, just that his tongue works in autopilot. Everything is burning hot inside the room. “I feel like I might die every second you’re not with me.”

“Hey.” Lucas’ voice is soothing against his temple. His hands are cool against Eliott’s cheeks, his touch soft as he presses their foreheads together. Lucas’ lips cover Eliott’s in a slow kiss, and then there’s blue staring up at him. “Hey, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Eliott nods. Because he does know. Still, his hands tremble on the small of Lucas’ back, and he has to close his eyes to get a grip on his breathing. “I know.”

Lucas’ hands don’t leave his face when he kisses him again, and the heart at Eliott’s throat goes back down to his ribcage. “I will be yours,” Lucas whispers to the corner of his mouth, “for as long as you’ll want me.”

Eliott clutches the hem of the blazer.

“I want forever with you.” He murmurs, one breath away from giving out to Lucas’ hold. “For as long as I can.” Lucas’ smile against his mouth is something he wants to be branded in his skin forever. He starts smiling too. “You’re mine. And I yours.”

Lucas nods into the kiss. “You are,” He agrees quietly, “And I am.” His eyes light up a moment later, getting brighter by the moment like a sunrise, and then he’s saying, “but could we now _please_ go back to the part where I’ve got my hands in your hair and you’re about to give me an orgasm?”

And despite himself, Eliott laughs.

Lucas grins childishly at him, dropping his hands low to squeeze Eliott’s ass over his pants. The movement makes their dicks rub together, both of them shivering at the contact.

“We could,” Eliott agrees. With one hand he makes the path down Lucas’ ass, brushing a finger between Lucas’ cheeks, and looks at Lucas with a raised eyebrow. “Or?”

The black in Lucas’ eyes eat the deep blue.

“Oh.” He exhales. “ _Or_ sounds very good. Let’s go with that.”

They fall into bed laughing.

They’re laughing when Lucas shoots a disapproving glare towards Eliott’s clothed chest, complaining that ‘why the fuck are you still clothed, and how is it fair that you’ve sucked my dick but I still haven’t even seen yours?’.

They’re laughing as Lucas so much as rips the jacket off his shoulders, because ‘holy fuck, no blowjob is worth all that sweating’.

They’re laughing, and laughing and laughing, bodies rolling around on the sheets with hands on backs and smiles pressed to each other’s mouths.

They kiss each other lazily, Lucas’ hips trapped between Eliott’s legs. Lucas’ hands run up and down Eliott’s sides as he kisses him, and Eliott makes goosebumps arise with the pad of his fingers brushing lightly down Lucas’ back.

Lucas’ eyes close every time Eliott buckles his hips up, and Eliott waits readily under him to swipe the moan away from Lucas’ tongue with his mouth. Their groins rub together wetly, a veil of sweat covering their bodies and making their bellies slippery as they sway in sync.

“How do you want it?” Eliott asks. He cups Lucas’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart and squeezing, kneading it like dough. “I owe you an orgasm, you make the rules.”

Lucas’ breath hitches as Eliott’s fingers brush against his rim drily.

He rolls out of Eliott’s arms, lying flat of his belly. His eyes are shadowed by the hair falling down his face when he pillows his chin on his arms, and his stare pins Eliott to the bed as he lifts up his hips teasingly slow.

His back arches, knees spread apart sinking into the mattress, ass on full display. He lets a smirk settle over his face, and then he’s tilting his chin towards Eliott’s face. “Like this,” He breathes. His mouth is open when he kisses Eliott, and his face shines with want when he pulls back. “I want it exactly like this. I want you to cover me completely until you can’t tell us apart.”

Eliott’s response gets stuck at the back of his throat.

Fuck.

Okay.

With weak legs he climbs over Lucas’ body, a buzz thrumming inside his veins that leaves him dizzy as he reaches for their drawer. 

He positions himself between Lucas’ legs, running his hands over the inches of skin at his naked back before dropping to his ass. It reminds him of a rollercoaster, the way his hands go up Lucas’ ass and then follow the curve of his arched back.

Lucas leans back into the touch, moaning brokenly when Eliott’s fingers touch the crease of his thighs.

“If you really think this is the appropriate time to worship my fucking ass, I swear to-”

Lucas’ mouth snaps closed, the feeling of Eliott pulling his cheeks apart with his thumbs enough to shut him up.

“Indulge me for a second, baby,” his breath ghosts over Lucas’ rim. Lucas’ ass quivers against Eliott’s hold, and Eliott digs his fingers deeper into the meat of his thighs. He rubs slow circles on Lucas’ skin, blowing softly. “You enjoy it as much as I do.”

“I do, but,” a surprised moan falls from his lips when Eliott rubs the pads of his wet fingers over his entrance. “But fuck, if you don’t get your dick in me soon I’m gonna pass out.”

He pushes one finger in slowly. “Patience.” He whispers. With his lips to the small of Lucas’ back, he pacifies Lucas’ gasps, and with the hand running up and down his thighs he soothes the trembling of his body.

One finger turns into two, that turns into three, Lucas’ rim swallowing him up to the second knuckle. He leaves small kisses to every inch of skin he can reach, trailing up and down paths he’s roamed before as he moves his fingers in and out of Lucas. To the curve of his ass, to the bumps of his spine, shushing with his lips Lucas’ small cries as he twists his fingers inside of him.

“I’m ready,” Lucas groans, fucking himself back on Eliott’s fingers. “Eli, I need you.”

With one last kiss to Lucas’ plump ass he takes his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and rolling on the condom. He pumps himself with a palm rubbing against Lucas’ crack, dick hardening in his hand as a strings of curses falls from Lucas’ lips.

His heart beats fast with anticipation, mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he sinks himself into Lucas. Lucas’ breath is heavy under him, turning heavier and heavier the more his rim takes, pink and stretched around Eliott’s dick in a way it makes Eliott fear he’ll come the second he bottoms out.

“Down, down,” Lucas whines, making grabby hands behind his back. Eliott pushes closer with his hips, tangling their fingers together. “Down, I want you here.”

Eliott’s heart swells. He lowers himself down to Lucas’ request, bringing their hands above Lucas’ head and squeezing hard as he feels his dick sink deeper inside of Lucas. He mouths sloppily at the back of Lucas’ neck when he feels Lucas’ ass flush against his belly.

“Fuck,” Lucas groans out. “Fuck, it’s so much,” his head rolls to one side, cheek pressed against the sheet, and Eliott uses it as an opportunity to nose at his jaw. “So good. You’re so good, baby. God.”

His chest aches with the sweet feeling of Lucas’ back pressed to him, and he moves his hips in shallow thrusts. He’s addicted to the taste of Lucas’ skin under his lips, to Lucas’ noises ringing in his ears, this feeling of complete contentment as Lucas squeezes their hands together.

He lets their hips slap together, faster, and faster, and faster.

He can’t get enough: of Lucas pinned under him, of the sounds punched out of him when Eliott drives into him with sharp thrusts. Of the melody their skins play when they smack together. Lucas’ moans go higher and louder, and he curses, speeding up.

He notices Lucas is slipping on the bed when the thrusts turn deeper and harder, and he pulls back a little, kneeling between Lucas’ legs and guiding their hands behind Lucas’ back.

Lucas’ shoulders drag against the sheets as Eliott pulls him up.

He grips Lucas’ wrists tight, pressing them against the small of his back as he starts thrusting into him with fast jerks of his hips.

“Oh, my god.” Lucas gasps. His hips chase Eliott’s frantically, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly in Eliott’s grip. “Oh, fuck, how are you fucking real?”

Eliott pushes their palms together, squeezing their fingers. “And you’re asking me?” He pants. His eyes watch entranced how he disappears inside of Lucas, how the back of Lucas’ thighs tremble with exertion and pleasure. “You’re so gorgeous. So fucking beautiful. I’ve never met anyone like you. My baby.”

Lucas breaks free of his grip then, falling flat on his belly.

Before Eliott can ask if there’s something wrong, Lucas is turning on his back, patting Eliott’s stomach with his hands.

“Up here.” He gasps. His cheeks are red, hot under Eliott’s hands when he bends down to kiss him, and he’s saying Eliott’s name silently with strawberry lips. “Say that again. Again.”

Legs wrap around Eliott’s hips, and then Lucas is moaning wetly against Eliott’s mouth as Eliott sinks into him again. There’s fingers in his hair, running down his neck and gripping his shoulders, Lucas’ pink lips brushing against his cheek back and forth with every thrust.

“You’re my baby.” Eliott whispers breathlessly. His hips pick up speed, hiding his face in Lucas’ neck. “My baby, baby, baby. You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

Lucas cries out, tightening his grip around Eliott’s body. He trembles in Eliott’s arms, nodding at Eliott’s words.

“And no one else’s.”

“And no one else’s.” Lucas repeats. “And no one else’s.”

“Fuck,” Eliott places wet kisses to Lucas’ neck, blindly gripping at his hair, tilting his chin up. The roof of his mouth tingles, and a burning heat coils at his belly, heart stuttering out of his throat. He kisses him desperately, hungrily. He kisses him with his mouth, and with his eyes, and with his fucking soul. “Fuck, baby, I-”

And then he’s coming.

He doesn’t register anything except Lucas’ face, slack and brimming with pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream as he follows right after him. He doesn’t register the nails scratching at his back or the sound of an ambulance rushing through the streets a block away from their apartment.

There’s no room for black spots in his vision. His whole mind fills with the boy under him. There’s only Lucas, and the way he looks when they’re kissing, and the face he makes when he’s coming.

When Lucas’ voice comes back, Eliott smiles.

“I’m gonna sleep for three days after this. I think you broke me.”

Eliott bends down to steal a kiss from him. Because he’s there, and he can’t _not_ kiss him when he’s so close.

“I fucking hope not.” He whispers between them. His fingers brush the hair off his sweaty forehead, and Lucas huffs fondly. “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever broke you.”

“Hey.” Lucas runs the back of his hand down Eliott’s cheek. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. Hearts don’t break when it comes to us two, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

There’s a moment when they just look at each other, and then-

“Eli- baby, where the _fuck_ is my phone?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
